charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Book of Shadows/Gallery
This page is to serve as a Gallery of Pages of the Book of Shadows, by type. When adding a new picture, please add it in order of appearance, this is easier to navigate through all the pictures. Magical Beings Demons and Evil Beings Image:Javnapage.jpg‎|Javna Image:DemonTitlePage1.jpg‎|Demons title page Image:Wendigo_image.JPG|The Wendigo drawing Image:Wendigo_text.JPG|The Wendigo text Image:Wendigo_text2.JPG|The Wendigo text Image:Wendigo_text3.JPG|The Wendigo text Image:Wendigo_text4.JPG|The Wendigo text Image:the_wendigo_page.jpg|The Wendigo Image:Barbas1.jpg|Barbas Image:Barbas3.jpg|Barbas Image:DemonsTitlePage2.jpg‎|Demons title page Image:Auras and Grimlocks.jpg|Grimlocks and Auras Image:TempusPage.jpg|Tempus Image:Bunyip bos image.jpg|Bunyip Image:Bunyip bos text.jpg|Bunyip Image:Masselin bos.jpg|Masselin Image:The_succubus.jpg|The Succubus Image:Ordo_malorum_page_1.jpg|Ordo Malorum 1 Image:Ordo_malorum_oag.jpg|Ordo Malorum 2 Image:Spirit killer bos.jpg|Spirit Killer Image:CrytoPage1.jpg|Cryto Image:CrytoPage2.jpg|Cryto Image:BOS_Demon_of_Anarchy.jpg|The Demon of Anarchy Image:Demon of Cruelty.jpg|The Demon of Cruelty Image:Guardians.jpg|Guardians Image:Guardians Text.jpg|Second page on Guardians Image:Troxa bos 1.jpg|Troxa (top) Image:Troxa bos 2.jpg|Troxa (bottom) Image:vlcsnap-784039.jpg|Belthazor Image:Andras Bos.jpg|Andras Image:Bookhologram.jpg|Andras in the holographic Book of Shadows in the future Image:Image-Vinceres.jpg|Vinceres (Vince) Image:Eames 01.jpg|Eames Picture Image:Eames 02.jpg|Eames Text Image:DarkPriestessPage.jpg‎|Dark Priestesses Image:Cole'sHumanFormPage.jpg‎|Cole's Human Form Image:Banshee bos.jpg|Banshee Image:Shax_page.jpg|Shax Image:Furies bos.jpg|Furies Image:Evil Enchantress bos.jpg|The Evil Enchantress Image:The Collector.jpg|The Collector Image:ScavengerDemon.jpg‎|Scavenger Demons Image:DemonicBountyHunterEntry.jpg‎|Demonic Bounty Hunter Image:Lazarus_demon_page.jpg|Lazarus Demon, next to the Ice Cream Man page. Image:Kurzonbook.jpg‎|Kurzon Image:Vampires_page_1.jpg|Vampires 1 Image:Vampires_page_2.jpg|Vampires 2 Image:TallMan2.jpg|The Tall Man Image:TheSeer.jpg|The Seer Image:SeaHagBoS.jpg‎|The Sea Hag Image:NecronBOS.jpg|Necron Image:NNecronBOS.jpg|Necron Image:JericPage.jpg|Jeric Image:Salato Tracer Demon bos.jpg|Tracer demon Image:TrackersPage.jpg|Trackers Image:SaleelBOS.jpg|Saleel Image:CronePage.jpg|The Crone Image:NecromancerPage1.jpg|The Necromancer Image:NecromancerPage2.jpg|The Necromancer Image:NecromancerPage3.jpg|The Necromancer Image:TrokDemonEntry.jpg|Trok demon Stillman Sisters BOS.jpg|Stillman Sisters Image:GremlinsPage.jpg|Gremlins Image:Zahn bos.jpg|Zahn Image:Kodzoman entry.jpg|Kodzoman Image:Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix witches Image:Bos dark knight.JPG|Dark Knight Image:Bos executioner demons.JPG|Executioner Demons Image:Manticore BOS.JPG|Manticores Image:Bosk bos.jpg|Bosk Image:BOS_Scabbar_Demons.jpg|Scabber Demons Image:Brute demon bos.jpeg|Brute demon Image:SargonPage.jpg|Sargon Image:DaleekPage.jpg|Daleek Image:VicusPage.jpg|Vicus Image:RaptorDemon.jpg|Raptor Demon Image:Zankoupage.jpg|Zankou Image:Barbass8.jpg‎|The Demon of Fear Image:BurkePage.jpg|Burke Image:SlaveKing.jpg|Slave King Image:Noxon Demons.jpg|Noxon Demons Image:TheTriad.jpg|The Triad Image:TheTriad2.jpg|The Triad Alternate Beings of Good Image:Brianna Warren illustration.jpg|Brianna Warren Image:BriannaWarrenPage2.jpg‎|Brianna Warren Image:NELL2.JPG|Latin page on Nell Image:Nell.jpg|Nell pages Image:Mariners BOS entry.jpg|Mariners Image:The Ice Cream man full bos.jpg|The Ice Cream Man Image:Muses bos.jpg|Muses Image:FamiliarsPage.jpg|Familiars Image:ShaktiAndShivaPage.jpg|Shakti and Shiva Image:EldersBook.jpg|Elders Neutral Beings Image:TheNothingPage.jpg|The Nothing Image:Firestarter bos.jpg|Firestarters Image:GuardiansOfTheHollow1.jpg|Guardians of the Hollow Image:GuardiansOfTheHollow2.jpg|Guardians of the Hollow drawing Image:WitchDoctorsPage.jpg|Witch Doctor Image:Valkyries.jpeg|Valkyries Artifacts, Spells And Rituals Image:Pilotfrontwoodcut.jpg|The Witches Woodcut Image:Pilotdominus.jpg|Dominus Trinus first version Image:Dominus trinus vallhalley.jpg|''Dominus Trinus'' Image:WarlockSpell.jpg|Warlock Spell Image:HandOfFatimaPage.jpg‎|The Hand of Fatima Image:SafetySpell.jpg|Safety Spell Image:ToDrawaLover.JPG|To Draw a Love and To Drive Away a Love Image:ToRelinquishOurPowers.JPG|To Relinquish Our Powers Image:Desiderata.JPG|Desiderata Image:To Lure An Evil Spirit.jpg|To Lure an Evil Spirit Image:ToAccelerateTime.jpg|Spell to accelerate time Image:ToAnotherPlaceInTime.jpg|To Another Place In Time - An Alternate to the next page. Image:ToMoveAheadInTime.jpg|To Another Place In Time Image:Return Spell.jpg|Return Spell Image:Discouragelover.jpg|To Discourage a Lover Image:Pastlife.jpg|Past Life Spell Image:To_attract_and_destroy_the_succubus.jpg|To attract and destroy a Succubus Image:ScryingPage.jpg|Scrying Image:On_The_Place_of_Magic_In_The_Rearing_of_a_Child.jpg|On The Place of Magic In The Rearing of a Child Image:Demon waepon.jpg|Demonic weapon Image:Handfasting ritual bos.jpg|Handfasting Image:SummonBelthazor.jpg|Spell to summon Belthazor Image:Alchemist'sToolsPage1.jpg‎|Alchemist's Tools Image:Alchemist'sToolsPage2.jpg‎|Alchemist's Tools Image:BOS_Alchemist's_Tools_03.jpg|Blazing Alembic Image:To Kill A Female Warlock & Hemlock Killing Spell.jpg|To Kill a Female Warlock and Hemlock Killing Spell Image:Seven Deadly Sins.jpg|The Seven deadly sins Image:Sin balls bos.jpg|Sin Balls Image:Identifying Seven Deadly Sins.jpg|Identifying the Seven deadly sins Image:Perform a Seance bos 1.jpg|How to Perform a Seance (top) Image:Perform a Seance bos 2.jpg|How to Perform a Seance (bottom) Image:To Call a Lost Witch bos.jpg|To Call a Lost Witch Image:To Call upon our Ancestors.jpg|To Call Upon Our Ancestors Image:WitchDoctorsPageSpell.jpg|Spell to summon a Witch Doctor Image:Aura cleanse bos.jpg|Aura Cleanse Image:ChakraCleansePage.jpg|Chakra Cleanse Image:ToMakeALoversDreamComeTrue.jpg|To Make A Lovers Dream Come True Image:To Erase Painful Memories.jpg|To Erase Painful Memories Image:The Hollow.jpg|The Hollow Powers Image:DeflectionPage.jpg|Deflection Other Pages and Pics Charmed_book_of_shadows.jpg Image:Titlepage.jpg|Title page Image:2x01-BOS-happy-anniversary.jpg|Grams's message to the sisters. Image:Famous Books.jpg|Famous Books 3x01_BOOKOFSHADOWS.jpg|To Call Blood to Blood - seen in The Honeymoon's Over Image:TheAcademyPage.jpg‎|The Academy Image:TipWhitelighter.jpg|Tips For Future Whitelighters Image:Tips for Future Whitelighters bottom.jpg|Tips For Future Whitelighters File:Once a mortal....jpg|Once a mortal... endpapers 1.jpg|The Book of Shadows Endpapers Scans Image:Demons_Header.jpg Image:CharmOfLoveScan.jpg Image:CharmOfLoveScan2.jpg Image:ToExchangePowerScan.jpg Image:ToLureAnEvilSpiritScan.jpg Image:PotiontoLureanEvilSpirit.jpg Image:ToLoseALoveForever.jpg Image:ToDrawALove.jpg Image:ToDriveAwayALove.jpg Image:DemonOfAnarchyScan.jpg Image:ToVaGaRtHR_Left.jpg Image:ToVaGaRtHR_Right.jpg Image:SpiritClassificationScan.jpg Image:TocallBloodtoBloodScan.jpg Image:ExtractKnowledgeScan.jpg Image:SendGhostJudgementCopie.jpg Image:MasselinScan.jpg Image:ReturnSpell.jpg Image:AurasAndGrimlocksScan.jpg Image:HearSecretThoughts.jpg Image:HandOfFatimaScan.jpg Image:Wendigo1.jpg Image:WendigoScan2.jpg Image:UnbecomingTheWendigo.jpg Image:LatinNellScan1.jpg Image:LatinNellScan2.jpg Image:BriannaScan1.jpg Image:BriannaScan2.jpg Image:ScryingForSomethingLostScan.jpg Image:ComeLaTerraScan.jpg Image:DominusTrinusScan.jpg Image:TheGuardiansScan2.jpg Image:EraseAMemoryScan.jpg Succubus 1.jpg Succubus 2.jpg Invoke power - pilot version.jpg Pics from Charmed Magazine BIND.jpg|To Bind one's powers BELTHAZOR.jpg|Belthazor vanquishing potion BELTHAZOR2.jpg|Belthazor BACKINTIME.jpg|To Go Back in Time ANCESTORS.jpg|To Call Upon Our Ancestors DOMINUSTRINUS.jpg|Dominus Trinus SWORDGUY.jpg|Eames 1 EAMES.jpg|Eames 2 EXCORCISM.jpg|Excorcism FAMILIARS.jpg|Familiars FORWARD.jpg|To move ahead in time GUARDIANS.jpg|Guardians of The Hollow HOLLOW.jpg|Guardians of the Hollow picture HANDFASTING.jpg|Handfasting JAVNA.jpg|Javna KALI.jpg|Kali KARMA.jpg|Instant Karma spell LOVE.jpg|To find a lost love spell LOVEPOTION.jpg|Love potion LOVESPELL.jpg|Love spell MASSELIN-1.jpg|Masselin 1 MASSELIN.jpg|To vanish Masselin MULTIPLICITY.jpg|Charm of Multiplicity NECKROMANCER.jpg|The Necromancer SHADOW.jpg|Necromancer ORDOMALORUM.jpg|Ordo Malorum PAST.jpg|Past life spell RETURN.jpg|Return spell SCRYING.jpg|Scrying page SEER.jpg|The Seer SEPARATE.jpg|To separate a witch from her powers SHAX.jpg|Shax SPIDER.jpg|Spider demon STILLMAN.jpg|The Stillman Sisters SUMMON.jpg|To summon Belthazor spell TOOLS.jpg|Alchemist's tools TOOLS-1.jpg|Alchemist's tools 2 UNBECOMING.jpg|Unbecoming The Wendigo VALKYRIES.jpg|Valkyries VAMP.jpg|Vampire VAMPIRES.jpg|Vampire 2 034 -Tempus.jpg|Tempus|Sticker Scan Category:Gallery